


Hiding

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Early In The Relationship, Greg goes to help him, He is sick, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft is adorable and sick, Mycroft is away working, got it from Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “Hello love” Greg answered his phone with a wide smile, he hasn’t heard from Mycroft in days.“Hate you so much!” he mumbled.“Why?” he frowned.“Your fault.” he sniffled.“Oh…” Greg realised what was going on. “I told you to stay away from me.”“You should have been more careful.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes!”





	Hiding

“Hello love” Greg answered his phone with a wide smile, he hasn’t heard from Mycroft in days.  
“Hate you so much!” he mumbled.  
“Why?” he frowned.  
“Your fault.” he sniffled.  
“Oh…” Greg realised what was going on. “I told you to stay away from me.”  
“You should have been more careful.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes!”  
“Are you having eyes on me?”  
“No.” he sniffled. “I’m sick.” he whined.  
“I’m sorry love, it’ll be better soon.”  
“You suffered for a week and you could rest all day long. I have to work, I have to be present and not seem weak.”  
“You can do it.”  
“I can’t fake being all right.”  
“Of course you can…you always do that.”  
“What do you mean!” he snapped, then coughed loudly. “What?”  
“You are good in hiding your emotions and everything else…you can hide your cold too.”  
“It’s the flu.”  
“No, just a little cold.”  
“You are talking easily, you already came out it.”  
“Sorry love, I’ve got to go.”  
“Gregory…” the line ended. “I hate you.” he grunted.

Mycroft slowly walked up to his room staring at the floor, only wanting to drop to bed and sleep, if he can because his nose was clogged up too much.  
“Hello love.” he looked up hearing the familiar voice. “I’ve been calling your name for a while, ears are clogged too I see.”  
“You…you…”  
“Me?”  
“You came after me.” he stepped closer, Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“I did.” Mycroft buried his face to his shirt.  
“I’m sick.” he whined.  
“I know, let’s get you to bed.”  
“I’m cold.”  
“Sorry.” Greg looked for the room key in his pockets. “Better take a warm shower first, I get you tea till that.”  
“I need something stronger than that.”  
“Anthea left here something I see.”  
“Yes, she told me what it was, but I don’t remember.” he whined. Greg smiled softly and kissed his forehead.  
“Bathroom.”  
“Noooo, I just want to sleep.”  
“It’ll help, promise.”  
“No it won’t.” Greg didn’t give in and got themselves to the shower.  
“All right love, help me please.”  
“No.” he wrapped his arms around Greg.  
“Please My. I want to help you, that is why I came. Please let me.”  
“Okay.” he still didn’t let go of him. Greg sighed and tried to wash themselves off like this.  
“There, out we go.”  
“So cold.” he whispered shaking in Greg’s arms, he wrapped the towel around them.  
“You get dressed, drink your tea, take the pill and…”  
“Sleep.”  
“Yes.” he got him dressed.  
“I’m soo tired, and I still have to work all weekend long.”  
“I’ll be here to help.”  
“You’ll go down to wellness and relax while I’m suffering.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I’m not lying.” he sighed and tucked him in.  
“I’m cold.”  
“I heard it several times.” Greg mumbled and got in bed next to him, pulling him to his chest. “Better?”  
“Much better.”  
“Sleep well love.”  
“Like I could sleep.” he snorted. Greg remained silent, he knew how he was when sick and in comparison Mycroft was much less whiny. “My nose is clogged.”  
“I have nose spray.” he reached for his bag managing to pull it close enough.  
“Will it work?”  
“Most definitely.” he didn’t added that it will be a temporary relief.  
“Thank you.” he sighed and sniffled some more. It took a long time till Mycroft stopped with the coughing and sniffling and finally fell asleep.

Greg was waiting for Mycroft in the dining hall in the evening. He sat on his own, eating a bit then waiting, eating a bit more and waiting, almost everyone had dinner but there was still no sign of him. Greg sighed and tried to call him again, then called Anthea.  
“Hi.”  
“Lestrade?”  
“Have you finished already?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, lovely. How long?”  
“Don’t know, he says not to wait up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay, hope it won’t be that long.”  
“Me too, if we are lucky this will end tonight and tomorrow is off.”  
“That would be nice.” Greg went up finally and settled with a book determined to wait for Mycroft. It was three in the morning when he heard some noise in front of the door. He got up to check it out.  
“Love.” he sighed and pulled him up from the floor.  
“Noooo, this is so soft.” he whined.  
“The bed is really soft too, much warmer and has me in it.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled.  
“Thank you.” he kissed his temple. He helped Mycroft get changed and pulled him to his chest stroking his back.  
“It was sooooo long.”  
“I know, I waited for you.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course.”  
“How was the wellness?”  
“It was nice.”  
“Got you.” he chuckled.  
“You left a note for me saying you were kidding.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh…I’m tired.”  
“Just rest my love.”  
“I can sleep in.”  
“Good.” he kissed his temple.  
“Thank you for being here.” he mumbled.  
“Sure love.”  
“Why did you say that I pretend?”  
“Because you hide from everyone…from me too.”  
“No…that is a lie.”  
“My, I can see it.”  
“Not true.” he sat up. “Not from you. But you don’t have to stay…you can leave, you don’t have to…”  
“Come back here.” Greg pulled him down. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just still feel like you are holding back.”  
“That is me, if you don’t like it; leave!” he turned his back to him.  
“I won’t leave My. I love you, I just wanted to…don’t know, help?” Greg wasn’t sure why Mycroft was sniffling this time. “I love you, I love you no matter what.”  
“No, you have an idea of me and you love that; not the real me.”  
“Then why would I drop everything and come after you?”  
“To have the weekend off.”  
“No, I came to look after you…because I care about you a lot. You have to get used to me, and I have to get used to your things…it is a process Mycroft. It won’t happen overnight, we will make mistakes but that doesn’t mean it is over. We learn from it and become better.” he kissed the base of his neck. “Please talk to me.”  
“I’m tired.” he whispered.  
“Night then.” he sighed. Here it was their first argument, if we can call it that. Greg couldn’t fell asleep watching Mycroft’s back. He started stroking his back when another coughing fit took over him.  
“I get you tea.” he mumbled and got up.

“Here it is.” he carefully put it to the night stand when he came back. “Put honey in it, I know you don’t like it sweet, but it…might help a bit.” he sat next to him. “Are you okay?” Mycroft shook his head.  
“Anything I can do to help?”  
“I thought I…you might be right.”  
“What about?” he stroked his hair.  
“Me hiding.” he sniffled, Greg leaned down and kissed him.  
“We talk about it once you are well rested, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Now drink this and off to sleep.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled, he snuggled to his arms once Greg settled too. “I will try to be less guarded around you.”  
“It’s okay love.”  
“I’m just…scared.” he didn’t look at him.  
“Of what?”  
“That you won’t like what you find.”  
“You can not know that if you keep hiding.”  
“I know.” he snuffed. “I already started it slowly…bit by bit.”  
“Thank you.” Greg kissed his forehead. “I can wait as long as you need it.”  
“Love you, thank you for coming after me.”  
“Sure love…any times.”


End file.
